Finis Valorum
Finis Valorum fue un político muy reconocido en su tiempo, llegó a ser Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica hasta que la Reina de Naboo, Padmé Amidala emitira un Voto de No Confianza en su contra debido a su pobre actuación en el conflicto con la Federación de Comercio. Cayó en descrédito por una trampa que le tendió Palpatine, quien logró ser electo en su lugar para que más adelante impusiera un Imperio Galáctico. Después de una década de retiro, Valorum fue asesinado en un atentado terrorista, cuando viajaba a bordo de la Estrella de Iskin. Biografía Inicios Finis Valorum provenía de una familia muy distinguida, de una larga línea de políticos influyentes con una dinastía política que se extiende a lo largo de miles de años. Así el apellido Valorum lo ayudó en su carrera política en la República. Fue senador por el Sector Lytton y era el administrador del Canciller Kalpana. Estuvo involucrado en las negociaciones del final de la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark Cancillería En el 40 ABY llegó a ser Canciller, entre lo factores que le ayudaron a lograr la elección están el apoyo de una facción importante de senadores, el haber sido consejero del canciller Kalpana, sus negociaciones en la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark, Además del apoyo de la Familia Tarkin. Los enemigos políticos de Valorum argumentaban que el Canciller había llegado a esta posición tan solo por los méritos de su reputación familiar más que su por verdadera habilidad. Quizás el mayor defecto de Valorum fue su falta de carisma. El fue incapaz de defenderse de ataques hacia su persona y acusaciones sin base, los cuales hacían bastardos reclamos para atraer con más fuerza la mirada envidiosa de los medios. Las denuncias que indicaban que Valorum tenía fuertes intereses familiares, que se beneficiaban de la provechosa tributación de la Federación de Comercio, nunca fueron rechazadas en forma efectiva lo cual selló su destino político. Siguiendo la recomendación de uno de sus colegas, el Senador Palpatine de Naboo, Valorum mantuvo la controversial tributación de las Zonas de Libre Comercio en la República. Cuando la Federación de Comercio bloqueó Naboo en protesta muchos le echaron la culpa a Valorum en lugar de los neimodianos que estaban detrás del embargo. La maestra Jedi Adi Gallia intuyó que no todo era como parecía en Naboo y que quizás otros intereses estaban controlando a la Federación de Comercio. Valorum envío a un grupo de negociadores Jedis a investigar. Esta acción fue un poco tardía. La marea se había puesto en contra de Valorum en el Senado. propuesta por Padmé Amidala]] Las negociaciones fallaron cuando la Federación de Comercio atacó a los embajadores antes de iniciar las conversaciones. La Reina Amidala de Naboo viajó a Coruscant a presentar su caso a la asamblea del Senado. Valorum estaba verdaderamente complacido de ver a la reina con vida pero él no fue de ayuda en el Senado donde se ciño a la aplicación de las medidas burocráticas. La Federación de Comercio actuó rápidamente para obstaculizar cualquier reclamo de Amidala por la invasión pidiendo una comisión que se encargase de investigar la acusación. Frustrada por la falta de sentido común e interés en lo que era justo, Amidala embistió contra la asamblea de políticos por su actuación poco efectiva. Ella señaló específicamente a Valorum, aconsejada por Palpatine, por su falta de habilidad para tomar una acción decisiva. Ella pidió un Voto de No Confianza al gobierno de Valorum. El voto fue secundado inmediatamente, la reacción política en cascada fue contundente. Al final de la sección, Valorum fue destituido de su cargo sin grandes crímenes en su cabeza, limitado por procedimientos, y sometido a acusaciones sin fundamento. Poco después la República decidió por votación que Palpatine ocuparía el lugar de Valorum. Apariciones * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * * * * *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela juvenil *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Fury'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Insider 73'' *''Who's Who in the Delegation of 2000'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' }} Notas y referencias Valorum, Finis Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Casa Valorum